TF-1726
General TF-1726 was a masculine-programmed T-series tactical droid who served in the Confederate Navy during the Clone Wars. In 22 BBY, the droid commanded a fleet of ''Munificent-''class star frigates during the Sky Battle of Quell, in which he ambushed a flotilla of evil Venator-''class Star Destroyers led by Jedi General Aayla Secura. Personality As a tactical droid, TF-1726 had his own individual color scheme, which was green and white He was built by Baktoid to be 1.93 meters in height, with masculine programming and white photoreceptors. He was ranked general in the CIS Armed Forces. Like all tactical droids, he was far more intelligent than the standard battle droids of the Separatist Droid Army. Not controlled by a central control computer, he could think and function independently. A calculating droid in battle, estimated that the invading battle droids would swiftly win the battle. However, he started to grow impatient as the battle progressed. When his forces failed to achieve victory as scheduled, being late by four minutes, he changed plans and ordered the ''Liberty to be targeted and destroyed immediately. A Driver Battle Droid reminded him that hundreds of droids were still aboard the cruiser, but he lacked any concern for them. History Manufactured by Baktoid Combat Automata, TF-1726 was a T-series tactical droid who served in the Navy of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. During the first year of the Clone Wars, the Outer Rim planet Quell had become a contested site between the Confederacy and the Galactic Republic. Quell's state of contention soon escalated when TF-1726's fleet of seven ''Munificent-''class star frigates ambushed Jedi General Aayla Secura's flotilla of three Republic Navy'' Venator-''class Star Destroyers in the highest levels of the planet's atmosphere, initiating the Sky Battle of Quell. While the cluster of Separatist frigates pelted the trio of Venator-''class Star Destroyers with concentrated cannonades, the tactical droid deployed several squadrons of Vulture droid fighters to engage the Republic's V-19 Torrent starfighters. Although one of the ''Munificent-''class frigates was shot down by the Republic Star Destroyers, the Confederacy started to gain the advantage, by concentrating intense turbolaser fire on the outnumbered Republic flotilla–ultimately sending two of Secura's damaged cruisers to the surface of the planet.Before long, Secura's personal command ship, the ''Liberty, ''lost its deflector shields, prompting TF-1726 to order several hundred rocket pack–equipped B2-RP battle droids to board the crippled ship. The battle droids invaded the ''Liberty, although another Republic ship, the Resolute, arrived from hyperspace and dispatched an evacuation party, led by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, aboard several LAAT/i gunships and a Consular-''class cruiser to evacuate Secura and her crew. s.]] The evacuation party and Secura's remaining forces were able to destroy several battle droids aboard the ''Liberty, which delayed the battle's outcome as TF-1726 had calculated. Not tolerating the wait, as his forces should have won four minutes prior, the droid ordered his gunners to concentrate all of the frigate's fire at the Liberty, ignoring the fact that hundreds of battle droids were still on board. The resulting laser bombardment set the destroyer's inner corridors on fire, which consumed battle droids and Republic clone troopers alike. However, Skywalker, Secura, and the evacuation party were able to escape from the ship aboard the Consular-''class cruiser just before the ''Liberty was completely destroyed. When the group tried to board the Resolute, the tactical droid's starfighters attacked their cruiser, causing the ship's hyperdrive to accidentally activate. The cruiser jumped to hyperspace, leaving the Resolute and its commanding officer, Admiral Wullf Yularen, to continue the battle against TF-1726's Confederate fleet. The battle would eventually not end well for the remaining Republic foes, turning into a victory for the Separatists over Quell. Behind the scenes A picture of this tactical droid was first seen in The Clone Wars: Headgames, an issue of the online Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''webcomic series. The picture was a screenshot from the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series episode "Jedi Crash," in which the tactical droid made his first on-screen appearance, voiced by Matthew Wood. In the episode, the droid did not receive a name, but his appearance marked the debut of the T-series tactical droid model on the show. The unnamed droid later received the name "TF-1726" on a promotional poster for the series. Other Tactical Droids Category:Legend Pages Category:Tactical Droids Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Smart people